Yellow (Adventures)
Yellow Caballero is one of the many main protagonists from the Pokémon Adventures manga. She is a also a Pokédex Holder, like the others. Appearance Yellow is female, but a running gag of the manga is for her to disguise herself as a boy and for most people not to notice otherwise. Her disguise simply consists of putting a hat over her head to hide her long blonde ponytail. She first did this in the Yellow arc by the instruction of Green (or Blue in Japan), being ordered by her to keep her gender a secret at all costs unless it could be beneficial. Green also told her to do this to make it harder for others to track her, but even after the events of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc she is still seen doing it (for some reason she didn't inform Red about what is the content of the hat, though Red knows about it at chapter 180) until the end of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc. All later appearances she has appeared as a female and often without her hat. Her overall design is that she has long yellow-blonde hair in a ponytail with a layered fringe at the front, and wears a straw sun hat most of the time, even when she is revealed to be a girl. She is also short for her age and slim, and wears a long sleeved black shirt under a yellow tunic dress that is edged with green, blue tights and purple ankle boots. Her eyes are a dark greenish yellow. Personality Yellow is mostly happy-go-lucky and quite brave. She also is shown to be fairly smart when she is fighting Lance. Yellow is kind-hearted, as she don't want to inflict pain upon either Pokémon or people, and tries to work towards solutions like that most of the time. She is very close to pokemon and to nature, as she is her happiest when she is outside. She also tends to be sleepy and nap alot. Because of her abilities in healing pokemon with a touch, given to her by the Viridian Forest, she is given the title of "Healer". Biography Red, Green and Blue arc She first appeared in volume three of the first arc though only with a minor cameo, where she was rescued by Red in Viridian Forest and later nursed him back to health after he defeated Giovanni and asked him if he can be the new gym leader of Viridian City, Red promised her he will take the role after he became stronger. Yellow arc She appeared as the main protagonist sent out by Green to look for the missing Red, she hid her identity by wearing a hat given to her by Green. She later found out that the Elite Four were behind the reason why Red was missing and the chaos in the Kanto region. With Red's Pika and her other Pokémon, she was able to defeat Lance with the move called Megavolt. Crystal arc She helped Gold, Silver and Crystal along with the other Pokédex Holders during this chapter. It is also in this chapter that Red finally knew that Yellow was a girl (because she had to remove her hat), which also surprised Gold and Crystal. FireRed and LeafGreen arc She appeared to help Silver find his Dad, though in the end, they turned into stone. Emerald arc They were freed from they're stone state because of the help of Emerald, Ruby, Gold, Crystal, and Sapphire. The other Pokédex holders used Hydro Cannon, Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant. She stated that it was impossible to defeat Kyogre. Gold told Yellow that it was not impossible, and that's when Pika, Chuchu and Pichu used Volt Tackle to win in the battle against Kyogre in the Emerald Arc. Later, they are surprised when Red said that why won't they hold a match and each and every Pokédex Holder will join, and she loses in the first round. Pokémon On hand Borrowed Released Trivia *Yellow is also known as the Healer because she heals Pokémon. She gets these powers from being born in the Viridan Forest. Only two other people in the manga, Lance and Giovanni, have been shown to have similar powers due to also being born there. She can also read memories of Pokémon and understand them. *There's also clues that Yellow had a crush on Red as seen in the last chapter of the Yellow arc where she woke up in Red's Gyarados and Red (didn't know Yellow true identity) jokingly said that they should live together since Pika really likes Yellow, at that time Yellow saw a red thread that connects Red's little finger and hers. Another clues is that at the end of G/S/C arc where she looks worried when Red got a call from Misty (who also probably had feelings for Red). *Despite being introduced as the fourth Pokédex owner, she is officially the ninth (Between Ruby and Emerald). *Yellow, along with Emerald, are the only manga protagonists to not appear in the anime or games, or be based on anime/game characters. **However, Yellow's straw-hat appears in the episode The Ties That Bind, worn by Ash. *Yellow used to dislike the fact that her Pokémon had to evolve, and used Red's Pokédex to stop them from doing that. *Sometimes she is often mistaken being a year younger by her height, because she is smaller for her age. *She was voted the second most popular character in 2005 and the fourth most popular in 2011. *Her surname "Caballero" means "knight" or "gentlemen" in Spanish. This references to her disguising as a boy in the early chapters. *In the Yellow arc, she went by the pseudonym Amarillo del bosque verde. This means Yellow of Viridian Forest in Spanish. Gallery Yellow without her hat on Yellow without hat.PNG Yellow revealed to be a girl when her hat flew off Yellow seeing a pokemon.PNG What? Is that... Yellow injured arm.PNG Yellow with her injured arm. Yellow arc1.PNG Don't do it! Yellow lend.PNG Lend me your strength! Megavolt.png Megavolt! Yellow reading pika's memories.PNG Yellow reading Pika's thought. Yellow Yellow.png Fixing her hat Pokedex holders freed.PNG Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow being freed from their stone state. (colored) Yellow new move.PNG A new move... }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters